luigismansion2fandomcom-20200213-history
Return of Mansion
I am going to put down the ENTIRE dialogue on this page. Mario Bros House It all starts out at the Mario Bros House. Just like any other day, Parakarry comes and delivers the mail to Luigi. Luigi notices that it's from Professor E. Gadd and also sees that it's addressed to him. He then reads it. "Dear Luigi, I have discovered something very interesting, I would like for you to come back to Boo Woods immediately. I also want you to bring your brother." And with that, Luigi is off, unknowing that the letter was actually from King Boo... Boo Woods "Well, here it is. Boo Woods." Luigi says to Mario as they continue towards the spot E. Gadd was at. But as they approached the area, Luigi saw something that made him cower in fear. It was the Mansion. And then, Luigi noticed that his brother was being awfully silent. When he looked at his brother, he was paralyzed in fear. Then, Luigi looked right in front of him and saw something that made him feel nervous. It was King Boo. And next to him was Boolossus. And Boolossus was holding Professor E. Gadd captive. Then Luigi remembered that he forgot the Poltergust 3000 in E. Gadd's lab. And much to Luigi's dismay, King Boo held up the said contraption saying: "Ha! Now you will never save E. Gadd. And now, come to think of it, you'll never save him or your pesky brother! Cower in fear as we take over the Mushroom Kingdom! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" And with that, King Boo and Boolossus took off with Professor E. Gadd, the Poltergust 3000, and Mario. Then, after this, Luigi went back into E. Gadd's lab to find everything destroyed, even the Ghost Portrificationizer was destroyed. Then, just when all hope seemed lost, Luigi found one thing intact. It was a note. Luigi reads it and it says: "Luigi, if you are reading this note, then King Boo and Boolossus have destroyed my lab, and took off with me, the Poltergust 3000, and your brother. I want you to go into the Gallery and then..." Luigi was star struck. He could not figure out why this note was incomplete. Maybe he will find another note in the Gallery Room. Once Luigi got there, he noticed another note right in front of him. Luigi reads it and it says: "Now go into the back room and check a certain item to unlock the way to defeat King Boo. The item is..." Once again Luigi is baffled. So he decides to go into the back room. He finds a third note and it says: "The item is the portrait at the back of the room. Check it, and a switch will appear." Luigi decides to check the portait, even though it's empty. He checks it, and a switch does appear. He hits it, and the portait area moves to the left and a door is revealed. Luigi goes into the room and finds something that he did not expect. "What? I thought that King Boo took the Poltergust 3000. But when Luigi gets a little closer, he finds yet another note. This one says: "Luigi. In case you are wondering, this is not the Poltergust 3000. It is a new model I made just in case something like this would happen. It is called the Poltergust 9000. Take it and use it to save me and your brother." And with that, Luigi goes to the new mansion to get rid of the ghost threat.. Category:List of Areas in Luigi's Mansion 2